Sunsets
by VegasGirl09
Summary: My first story on here. It's short but sweet. Reviews are welcome. It's about Grissom and Sara and my cheesy idea on how she told him she was leaving. Wrote this for my creative writing class last year that's why it's kinda short.


Las Vegas

The sun was orange, bright orange, the brightest she had ever seen, yet she had lived here for so long.

Vegas sunsets always made her stop and watch, but not tonight. She had lots to do before the night was over and the orange sunset was the starting flag for her. For one thing, the

meal was only half ready. She was afraid she would have to go to the store and get more spices, no wait, she had some in the top shelf, never mind. Cooking was not her strong point.

She tried watching those cooking shows like Rachael Ray, but wasn't quick enough to catch the art of cooking. Would he notice? Probably but he wouldn't say anything. He wouldn't

care about anything once she told him her news. Her heart raced when she thought of telling him, like it had so many times today. The taunting questions came back. How would he

react? What would he say? Would he accept it? She could easily answer these questions herself, after all she knew him well. Still, her nerves got the better of her. The sun was still

orange. Didn't an orange sunset mean good weather tomorrow? Or was that pink? Stupid sleepless nights watching that weather channel. A knock at the door made her jump out of

her skin. _Seven already? Damn! _she thought. She raced around to put the finishing touches on everything and cleaned up the mess she made cooking. Once everything looked

satisfactory, she ran to the door and swung it open, apologizing to him for not answering right away.

'That's o.k." he told her "I came a little early, sorry."

"It's fine." she replied , _why am I shaking? _she wondered while letting him inside

"Smells like you've been cooking." he says

"Yeah," she replies meekly, "it's not as easy as it looks you know."

He smiles

"Dinners almost done," she says to break the silence

They move to the kitchen. He sits down while she checks the soup on the stove.

"Decorating too?" he asks eyeing the clean table with the vase of flowers in the center.

All she can do is smile back hating herself for springing this news on him so unexpectedly. Suddenly it all seems surreal. She finishes cooking and sets the table. They make it through the main course. Getting more nervous now, she offers hum dessert.

"No thanks," he says "the dinner was great."

She smiles again. _When is the right time to tell anyone anything?_

"So-um, I've done some thinking and I-uh well, I need to tell you something," she says trembling

'O.K." he says calmly.

She loves the fact that he is willing to listen.

"I'm going," she says "tomorrow evening, my-my plane leaves."

"Oh" is all he can say.

"Sorry," she says looking at the ground.," there's just some stuff I have to take care of, you understand right?"

He nods. She sighs with relief.

"So, is that why I'm here?" he asks "This is a goodbye?"

"Sort of," she says.

'Well," he says "if it is, will you accept this as a parting gift?"

He pulls out a velvet box and opens it. Inside is a diamond ring. She gasps in shock.

"I was going to ask you to marry me-tonight," he says," if you want- I'll go with you, we can be together, but if not, I'll be here, when you get back."

Tears fill her eyes. She feels even worse now.

"I-" she starts to sat but can't find the words.

"Just tell me, I need to know." he says

"Yes!" she says breathlessly "I- yes, I will!"

It's his turn to sigh with relief. He slips the ring on her finger and lets her admire it.

"Do you like it?" he asks

"Love it!" she gushes "and you- so much!"

There's an awkward silence

"How long?" he asks now

Her face falls as she says "I'm not sure, but I promise, I'll come back."

He nods in that understanding way again.

"Some emotional roller coaster huh?" she asks lightly

" I love rollercoaster's." he replies.

She smiles again. _He understands! _

_She'll never forget that orange sunset again. _


End file.
